


Bespoke Pornography

by Chestnut_NOLA



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Not SPECTRE Compliant, Porn With Plot, Post-Skyfall, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_NOLA/pseuds/Chestnut_NOLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond sees his Quartermaster and lover in a bespoke suit for the first time. Unfortunately, his desperation to defile Q in his new suit has to wait. Cock-blocked by M’s requirement that he escort the members of the Intelligence and Security Committee of Parliament on their tour of MI6, James must bide his time.</p><p>The problem, James Bond is not a patient man when it comes to Q in a tailored suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bespoke Pornography

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely and talented, xphil98197.

Banner by Chestnut_NOLA

James Bond was irritated, though perhaps that wasn’t the correct word. Q would no doubt use a better term, more along the lines of disgruntled, miffed, provoked, or vexed, for what his lover was feeling, if he’d been present to give his opinion on the matter. Though, James still thought those words were a bit too genteel for his current state of agitation. Furious, with a healthy dose of frustration, were probably the best expressions to describe his disposition following the bloody marionettes of the Intelligence and Security Committee of Parliament on their tour of MI6.

Six weeks! Six fucking weeks of deep cover without contact with headquarters, and more specifically, Q. James had always thrived on missions, deep cover or otherwise, but he’d become a bit of a homebody lately. He’d missed London this time around, or more precisely, his Quartermaster. He’d had an epiphany being out of contact with his lover for so long. Late at night, the wet heat of Brazil blanketing everything in his old city plaster walled hotel room; missing Q. James had realized he’d completely fallen in love with his wild haired, bespectacled boffin over the previous months. It was alarming, and he had no idea what to do about it. The feelings had snuck up on him, growing softly over the time he’d spent with Q since they first hit the sheets together not long after Skyfall was destroyed. The love, the obsession, he had for Q was deeply entrenched in his being, and couldn’t be remotely compared any feelings he’d had for a previous lover, including Vesper.

He’d been chomping at the bit to get home to his lover, but he’d done his due diligence and debriefed with M on the mission. And what did he have to show for it? Instead of ambling down to Q Branch to coax his lover away from his work for a few days of naked nesting in Q’s flat, he was stuck following around ten Ministers of Parliament on their tour of Churchill’s bunkers. It was maddening.

Anticipation settled in James’ gut when the group finally started to head in the direction he’d wanted to go all along. After over an hour and a half of tedious conversation—James’ ability to stop his eyes from rolling had gotten a work out—the glass doors to Q Branch proper were an oasis to see. Hopefully, once the introductions were done, he could sneak away with his lover, M’s annoyance be damned.

“Our Quartermaster has decided, that the bunkers are satisfactory for Q Branch’s facilities, as well as the most defensible compared to the old building. So it’s likely that the troops will stay down here for the foreseeable future, unless I can convince him otherwise,” M said, leading the way.

Damn it! James couldn’t see a thing over the gray and brown heads of the committee, particularly with the portly fellow in his way that had asked the most inane questions throughout the tour. He caught site of R’s wink out of the corner of his eye. It was no secret to Q’s minions that James was shagging their boss. Of course, the gossip irked the Quartermaster to no end, particularly since he knew James was right in the center of it, encouraging the scuttlebutt. James loved it when Q scolded him about it.

“A pleasure, gentlemen and lady,” Q’s dulcet tones washed over James, causing a thrum of low heat to settle in his groin at hearing that proper public school accent. He loved that voice. Now if he could just move the tall, fat fellow out of his way, he’d be able to catch a glimpse of his lover.

The mass of government officials finally parted, and James’ eyes widened with the sharp stab of lust that shot through his frame.

Q was wearing a suit. Not only was he actually wearing a suit, but it was bespoke. Fitting his willowy frame to perfection, highlighting his slim flanks and thighs, and gently rounding over his frankly beautiful, if diminutive, buttocks like a glove. James’ heart was pounding in his chest taking in the vision of his lover. His cock was so hard in his own bespoke, gray hued trousers he was a bit concerned he wouldn’t be able to walk properly.

James had no idea what Q was saying to the crowd with his waving hands and sweet pink lips. All he could see was the love of his life in his royal blue double-breasted suit—the color of course garish as usual—combined with a pink collared shirt, navy four-in-hand tie, and thick-soled navy oxfords. To top off the look, his lover had changed his spectacles to a set of thick black frames that matched the mess of dark hair on top of his head. James’ gut clench again at noticing Q’s newly grown beard. The thought of that soft, wispy stubble tickling his thighs while Q’s lips were wrapped around his cock almost made him cum in his pants. He had to take some deep breaths to settle himself down. The resplendent vision of his love was making the task particularly difficult.

His cheeky lover caught sight of him, his waving hands stilling for a second before a Cheshire grin slowly curled those pink lips into a full-on toothy smile. The little shit knew exactly what he was doing to James in that outfit.

“Ah, 007, glad to see you could join the tour,” Q said, his green eyes were alight with mischief on James, lingering a bit at his waistline. “Perhaps you’d like to demonstrate some fire power for our guests in the range?”

The double entendre was ridiculous, and only obvious to James, and perhaps the minions, if the twittering behind him was any indication. _Demonstrate fire power my arse_ , James thought. His cock still throbbing, he growled, “I’d be happy to, sir.”

“If you would, sir,” Q said to M with a beckoning arm. The gaggle of politicians followed the head of MI6, past Q, and James finally took in the vision close up. His lover was absolutely drop dead gorgeous in his ensemble, and the sod knew it too.

“Q,” James rumbled in his ear, taking a deep breath of spicy musk, scenting his lover. His fingers brushed down Q’s arm enjoying the soft texture of Worsted wool covering the slim limb. God he was so fucking hard. “When I’m done with the demonstration, perhaps I could have a private word with you?”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure I can spare the time today, 007,” Q replied, the glittering of excitement in his green eyes belied the droll tone of this words.

James moved in closer, pressing his erection against Q’s flank. The responding shiver in his lover’s frame was satisfying, making him press even closer, propriety completely out the window.

“I’m sure you could spare a few minutes, Quartermaster,” James purred with a subtle push of his hips. “I actually have some equipment to return to you.”

“I do hope you mean actual tech, James,” Q whispered with a smile before moving away to follow the crowd.

James gently grasped his arm, halting him, “Q, you’re being a terrible tease. Come home with me. R can handle the rest of the tour.”

He could tell Q was thoroughly enjoying James’ discomfort. “I doubt I’ll be able to leave for another few hours,” he replied.

“Damn it, Q,” he murmured, letting out a frustrated breath. “I haven’t see you for six weeks!”

“Yes, well. M requires my presence and since funding for Q Branch is on the table, you’ll just have to be patient,” Q said with a smirk. “I’m sure the wait will be worth it in the end.”

“Cock tease!” he grumbled, reluctantly releasing his lover. “Be quick, Q.”

“Making eyes at me, 007 will not hurry along the proceedings,” Q said primly. “Come along, the guns aren’t going to shoot themselves.”

James glowered at the sensuous sway of his lover’s form in that bespoke suit. He felt like a complete barbarian, toying with the idea of throwing Q over his shoulder and kidnapping him from MI6. If he’d been able to get away with such an action, he would’ve taken it. At this point, he could only hope he wouldn’t have to wait too long to get his lover alone.

****

James had finally settled down a bit, but it had taken leaving MI6 with a last glimpse at Q in that damned suit to do it. The hominess and comfort of Q’s colorful flat, along with a bit of bonding with the cats, Gottfried and Newton, as well as a stiff drink of aged scotch, had finally cooled his ardor down to a slow simmer.

“Oh, thank god,” he muttered, anticipation was swirling in his gut at hearing the locks turn in the door.

He had to fight a smile at the vision of Q pairing a posh high-end bespoke suit with his horrifically wrinkled Anorak coat. You could take the geek out of Q Branch, but not Q Branch out of the geek.

Q gave him a delighted smile catching sight of James sitting in the armchair facing the door. He tried to keep a glower on his face, showing his displeasure of having to wait to be alone with his lover, but the happiness of Q’s grin made it difficult to keep up the façade of annoyance.

“It’s been three hours, Q,” James grumbled. “‘Soon’ is not three bloody hours.”

“Well, I didn’t actually say it, James,” Q replied giving him a wink before bending to greet his cats.

True, Q had only mouthed the word at him over the throng of his MP admirers, but still Q could’ve hastened the damned tour.

“Semantics, Q,” James acknowledged. “Now get over here so I can look at you.”

His lover was entirely too self-satisfied, languidly stroking his cats before hanging up his coat. Taking his bloody sweet time sauntering over to stand in front of James.

“You’re in so much trouble, Q,” James rumbled, his cock was rigid and aching in his trousers again.

Q leaned down, those pink lips hovering over James, whispering, “Oh, good. Normally it’s the other way ‘round.”

James would swear his whole body sighed when those longed-for lips met his in a soft kiss. His hands surged to grasp Q’s dark disheveled locks, his thumbs caressing soft cheekbones as he coaxed Q to let him in for a deeper taste. The beard tickled his skin, but it didn’t distract from the first taste of his lover he’d had in ages. Hints of Bergamot and citrus from Q’s ever-present cup of Earl Grey, combined with the signature musk of his skin, caused a low groan to escape James’ throat. God, he’d missed this man so much.

Delicate tugs and strokes were given to his ears, and if he hadn’t been so desperate, James would’ve smiled and teased Q about his ear fetish. Q always seemed particularly drawn to them, his obsession was charming, and on occasion seductive. He hummed into the deep kiss, enjoying dueling with Q for dominance in the gentlest fashion. A final suck to his lower lip was given that sent a punch of heat down his frame, causing his nipples to tighten and throb.

“I missed you,” James said, hushed framing Q’s face with his hands. Q had the most stunning green eyes, luminescent with arousal behind his spectacles.

Q’s lips curled at one corner. “I missed you too, James. I’ve been a bit out of sorts without having an opportunity to scold you on a regular basis. Berating the other Double-O’s is just not the same, even 006 doesn’t get into as much trouble as you do.”

Stroking over that wispy beard, the pads of his fingers smoothing over that mouth, James teased, “Yes, six weeks without hearing you in a strop is much too long. I was having withdrawals toward the end.”

James hated to admit it, but it was the truth. He’d missed everything about his lover, to the point of desperation toward the end of the mission. Q in a strop was always entertaining, whether it was directed at him or not. It was very rare for Q to become truly angry about something, though James admitted to himself it was frightening to see when it happened. An angry Q was not to be trifled with, as the executive branch had found out on numerous occasions. If the Quartermaster believed that their actions were detrimental to his agents, he was an absolute horror in defense of his position, and used all the resources at his disposal to bring his agents home, regardless of orders sent down from on high. All of the field agents, including the Double-O’s, were absolutely devoted to their Quartermaster in response to his support. M and the Security Intelligence Committee had learned to choose their battles with MI6’s Quartermaster wisely.

Q smiled at him, his eyes softly caressing James’ face.

“I like the beard,” James said, petting the silky plush of it.

“It probably won’t stay,” Q murmured, pushing his cheeks into James’ palms. “It’s more difficult to maintain than shaving every day.”

James ran his hands down Q’s supple neck. “I like you either way, though I think you should keep it for just a little while.”

Q arched and stood straight, letting James look his fill. His lover really was magnificent, the cut and color of the suit enhancing all of his best features. James of course just liked... loved - Q no matter how he looked.

“I’ve been asking you to come with me to my tailor for ages,” James said, smoothing reverent hands down Q’s arms to play with the talented fingers he loved to feel on his skin. “What made you finally decide to get a suit, and are there more I’ve yet to see?”

“Harping, fussing, whinging, more like,” Q grinned. “I wanted to surprise you, and yes there might be a couple more suits in my wardrobe. Though, don’t get use to me wearing them all the time.”

“For special occasions then,” he agreed, grasping Q’s slim hips, pulling his enchanting lover into his lap.

Q sighed, his fingers stroked over James’ face, down to open the top buttons of his shirt, toying with the hollow of his throat. James’ own fingers worked Q’s tie open, before moving to undo the buttons on his suit jacket, pulling the fabric away to admire the wiry form in his lap. His groin tightened in want at seeing Q’s substantial erection straining the front of those close cut trousers. They were a right duo with their hard cocks impatient to be released, the pair of them almost touching was a pretty sight to James’ eyes.

James hummed softly arching back in the chair under another kiss, feeling the buttons of his shirt slowly opening all the way down to his belly. The hot spread of Q’s fingers on his chest caused James’ hands to tighten around his slim flanks. A gasping cry escaped him into Q’s mouth at the release of his cock, then strong fingers wrapping around the shaft made his muscles clench, the pressure was exquisite.

“I want you so much,” Q murmured against his lips, the languid strokes over his cock and through the curls at the core of his sex had him gripping Q’s hips tight, humping up into the sensations.

He gasped into Q’s mouth, “God, I’m missed your hands.”

Q hummed with another stroke to James’ tongue before releasing the kiss to smooth his mouth down James’ cheek. A sharp nip to the sensitive line of his jaw had James closing his eyes and pulling his head back, letting Q do as he wished. That silly wispy beard brushing over the skin of his neck, combined with Q’s need to nip and suck his way down James’ throat, had him rigid in anticipation of what was to come.

James had started off the encounter intending give Q as much pleasure as possible after being without him for so long, but it seemed the tables had been turned, and James was honestly okay with that. Q was the only lover he’d ever had that he willingly gave total control of his body over to. And he knew, that Q was aware of how unique it was, how much James reveled in Q’s touch.

He could think of nothing else with the hands and mouth of his lover stroking over his skin. His nipples received loving attention, his thighs were spread wide with Q slithering between them to his knees. All James could do was arch into the ecstasy his lover was giving him. Q pulled back a bit, smoothing James’ trousers down his thighs, opening him further to the prickling bliss of the brush of Q’s lips and beard on his belly, and flanks.

Q’s hands were warm circling and testing the muscles of his thighs. “You’re so pretty,” he stated. Those green eyes, sultry and satisfied, perusing James’ sprawled form.

He felt a flush over take his face and neck. James knew he was a handsome man, but sometimes Q’s admiration for his physique, and his expression of that admiration, made him blush in both pleasure and embarrassment. It wasn’t dignified, but then again, sex with Q was never dignified. Often mindless and always more satisfying than James had ever had with anyone else.

“God, Q,” was all James could say in return. His lover was glorious sitting between his thighs in his bespoke suit, while he was a complete naked mess for Q’s pleasure. His cock throbbed, pulsing against his belly under those jade eyes.

Q ran his hands down James’ legs, removing his shoes and the rest of his clothes, leaving him in only his collared shirt. Q took his time studying every inch of James, content to take him in with his eyes if not his hands. Every part of him that those eyes touched tightened as if Q had actually touched him. The tease of it, the pleasure of it had pulses of pre-cum sliding up through his cock, beading the head before rolling down the shaft. James almost came under that possessive gaze and had to breathe deep to stave off his release.

Q’s hands spread his legs further, leaning forward brushing that soft beard along the insides of his thighs, taking in the scent of James’ arousal. Q’s mouth nipped its way up, causing shivers to run through his abdomen before nuzzling James’ cock and balls with a satisfied sigh. Every muscle was trembling, the aching want ratcheted up with the pull of that smart mouth lapping at his balls before sucking one softly into wet heat. James head hit the back of the chair with a thump groaning loudly to the ceiling, his eyes shut tightly enjoying the sensations. Q grasped his buttocks hard and pulled him forward, his tongue running up the shaft of James’ prick to swirl about the head. His body bowed with another cry when Q took his cock fully into his mouth.

All James could do was layback in that chair, writhing under Q’s dexterous hands and mouth. His dark head bobbing with his spectacles askew, pink lips pulled tight, and his eyes taking in James’ uncontrollable reactions was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen in this life. The soft fever wet of Q’s mouth and tongue on his cock was exquisite with the occasional hint of teeth hitching his breaths. James buried a hand in the mess of Q’s hair at the back of his head receiving an encouraging hum when he clutched harshly at the strands. Q’s hands on his flanks urged him to fuck up into that blazing heat, to use that smart mouth, had him panting harshly. The pressure in his loins on the verge of cresting had James gently urging Q to release him.

“Enough, enough… Q,” he whispered around his heaving breaths.

Q’s eyes were bright with soft light and gorgeous with his mouth swollen and red, his short beard and mustache damp from the pleasure he’d given James. He pulled that sweet mouth back to his, gasping at the taste of himself on Q’s tongue. Q’s insistent hands glided over his back working James out of his shirt. His whole being sighed when Q’s arms wrapped tight around his shoulders receiving Q’s little chirp of relief with a stroke of his tongue. Finally being in his lover’s arms again was a balm to the loneliness James had experienced for the last six weeks.

“Come on,” he murmured, grasping Q’s back and thighs, standing in one fluid movement with his lover in his arms. Q didn’t say a word; just kissed James everywhere he could reach paying particular attention to James’ ear as he was carried into the bedroom.

James gently lay his lover down on the bed, but he couldn’t seem to stop kissing Q at all. It seemed Q was the same pulling James to him, delving deep into his mouth, sharing the air together. His hands were trembling as he worked the buttons loose on Q’s shirt, desperate to see and feel his silky skin. A few buttons may have been lost in his haste, but a wash of contentment flowed over him at finally having his hands on Q’s flesh. Q arched into his touch with a whimper and James just had to pull back enough to look at his lover. A mussed Q was a beautiful Q, James thought. His eyes were wide behind his spectacles, hair standing out in all directions, the colorful fabrics of his outfit brought out the rosy hue of want underlying the porcelain skin of his torso.

“You’re so beautiful, Q,” James whispered, reverent.

Q’s breath hitched at the words, his palms swept down James’ arms pulling his hands up to his lover’s mouth for a delicate kiss to the backs of his still trembling fingers. “I love you, you know.”

James eyes widened at the bravery of his lover, the words skittering over his skin making it feel tight. He couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat. The love he felt for Q went beyond words for James, and he could tell when Q gave his fingers a final kiss that he knew how James felt, even if he couldn’t yet say the words. He surged down to capture Q’s lips again, showing him how he felt in the only way he knew how. Q’s arms circled him, cradling James with his slight frame. All he could do was worship Q with his lips, hands, and body. Show him that he’d heard the words and was grateful for them.

The sensual press of them against each other went on for long minutes with mindless kisses given and returned. James was overwhelmed with need and want. He’d never let this man go, he knew. Q was his and only his, the possessive thought brought out a low rumbling growl, which Q received with a satisfied hum and a soft stroke of his tongue to James’.

His fingers fumbled desperately to open the flies to Q’s trousers. James shivered at the delicate strokes he received to his nape and ears as he worked his way down Q’s torso, capturing his sweet pink nipples along the way to worry between his teeth. The nerves endings under his skin were alight, his cock pulsing in time with his racing heart. He couldn’t help but nip at Q’s sweet little navel before he got diverted with the scent of Q’s handsome cock as it was finally released. He was too frantic to have Q to do more than to savor a quick lick of his lover’s prick. The sharp taste didn’t distill his craving only enhanced it causing him to fumble in the bedside drawer for the necessities as he mindlessly kissed Q again.

“Can I have you?” he asked, quiet. Q’s response showed in his harsh breaths, his biting nails sinking into James’ back, and the spread of his slim thighs.

“James… what?” Q complained, when James pulled back straightening Q’s legs then his eyes widened as his trousers and pants were pulled down just a bit before James swung a leg over to sit astride his hips. “Oh… but… but, I still have my bloody shoes on!”

Q’s whole outfit was still on, his spectacles and even the tie with its silk ends kissing Q’s bare belly and chest. James laughed at this lover’s words, the tension in his frame easing a bit, though he was frenzied to feel Q inside him.

Q gifted him with a frown. “Well, you're paying for the cleaning bill!”

James gave that petulant mouth another kiss before opening the condom packet and skimming it over Q’s pretty cock. His lover bowed under the pressure of his hands, so sensual and lovely in the light of the afternoon. James smoothed some slick over the latex before giving his own hole a perfunctory swipe.

It hurt a bit and James’ eyes closed at the pain as he sunk down on his lover.

“Wait. Wait! Easy, love,” Q said, clamping his hands on James’ flanks. “I’ll not have you hurt yourself. Give it a second.”

He stilled, breathing hard, adhering to Q’s orders, allowing his muscles time to relax around the fullness inside. Before long the blunt head of Q’s cock ease slowly further, the stretch of it was perfect. The heat and hardness brushing past his prostate shivered through his frame sparking tingles of pleasure in his loins. Q’s hands guided James encouraging small undulations of his hips working him down in slow increments. Both their breaths whooshed out of them when James bottomed out against Q’s flanks.

“You feel so bloody good, Q,” James keened, his head going back at the feel of Q inside, his muscles gripping and releasing his lover in time to the pulses in his own cock.

“You too, you’re so fucking tight,” Q groaned, his eyes taking in all of James raking up and down his form.

James huffed a chuckle at Q’s swearing before he couldn’t hold still any more. He had to move gripping one of Q’s hands on his hip and running the other down Q’s lithe frame. He shuddered; his hips hitching uncontrollably when Q took his prick in hand, the sharp punch of the touch around his aching flesh bowed his body. Q was velvet smooth inside James, hitting that perfect spot. With James riding him, using slow luxurious strokes, Q was breathless and beautiful.

He couldn’t stop watching Q, watching him and his skin prickled with Goosebumps under that jade gaze. The cool air of the room glanced over his sweat slick skin, tightening his nipples to hard little points. His breaths were harsh in time with Q’s as he worked himself faster up and down on his lover, joyful to be with Q again in this way.

Q arched under him with a groan before surging up to take his lips, clutching his back hard with strong hands toppling James on to his back. He started to protest the lack of cock, but it was muffled under Q’s lips. Q roughly pulled and spread him beneath his slim form before thrusting back into him, hard. He cried out arching at the pleasure of being breached again. His hands clutched anywhere they could reach, the soft wool covering Q suffered with the mistreatment.

Q’s panting breaths were rasping in his ears, that soft beard making a home for itself in his neck, tickling his skin was a contrast to the tight hands on his shoulders. James was meeting his lover’s thrusts, the heat and hardness of him inside continuously brushing over that spot was escalating, resonating pleasure throughout his sex. James pulled Q’s mouth to his, his body seized as wave after wave of release burst pulsing from him wet between their bellies. The cinch of his inner walls around Q’s cock sent his lover over the edge with a gasp causing him to grind deeply amplifying James’ orgasm. They were both shuddering, their hips driving together, whimpering into each other’s mouths with the aftershocks of climax.

****

James gently laid the last piece of Q’s beautiful bespoke suit over the back of a chair to await a trip to the cleaners. The most Q could do after coming was to remove himself from James’ body, even the condom didn’t get addressed until they’d caught their breaths. It had taken quite a while to get the blood back in their brains, though James recovered quicker than Q. He always did after sex, but Q after sex—no matter whether it was a quickie or a sensual round of fucking—was an absolute sloth in his post-coital state. The grumbling and languid swipes at James had been ridiculous while he cleaned his lover up and worked to remove Q’s clothes. The complaining about the manhandling had been epic on a scale not before seen in their relationship. Q after sex was hilarious.

He slid back into bed, smiling when Q wrapped a slim arm around his waist and buried his face in James’ neck with a satisfied humph. He stroked his fingers through his lover’s soft locks, the most content he’d been in over a month. He really needed to tell his boyfriend he loved him, James mused, the sooner the better. A thundering god-awful rumbling from his lover interrupted his thoughts. The noise made James’ grin widen, for such a slight man, Q snored like a bloody lorry engine after shagging. He’d missed that, he realized. One of the many things he’d missed about Q while he’d been away.

Perhaps he could confess his love over a fine dinner in an appropriate establishment that would require Q to wear another of his new bespoke suits, James considered. Kissing Q’s forehead, his lover snoring like a bulldog under his chin, James decided it was a good plan.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on my [Website](http://chestnutnola.com)  
> 


End file.
